


告解室的救赎

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 恶魔汉克 x 神父康纳孕期play





	告解室的救赎

“主啊，请宽恕我……”

告解室花窗另一侧传来的声音泫然若泣，神父透过窗格间微弱的光线，隐约看见那个带着面纱的女子虔诚的跪在垫子上。

那是个自称来自异乡的妇人，在清晨便敲开了教堂的大门，说想要为自己的罪行忏悔，她的脸上带着泪眼，交握的双手不安的扭动着，像是承受不了内心的折磨。

于是神父康纳便接纳了她进来。

“我为我所犯下的罪行而忏悔”

“请诚实的说出来吧，主会赦免你的罪。”

年轻神父握着十字架，耐心的聆听那妇人的忏悔，他昨夜没能安睡，那妇人来得太早，他甚至还没来得及穿上袜子，光裸的脚踝在清晨的冷空气中有点发凉，这让他不由得蜷起脚趾蹭了蹭自己的脚背。

那妇人低沉的声音依旧从一侧传来，她说：“我有罪，因为我是一个淫荡的人，我本该将我纯净的灵魂奉献给主，而现在我却陷入对欲望的贪婪而不可自拔……”

那声音似幻似真，雌雄莫辨，神父觉得自己有些晕眩，或许是他产生了错觉，他觉得这声音他曾在何处听到过……不、不是听到过，而是，这就是他的声音，他自己的声音。

“我沉沦于魔鬼的怀抱，我在主的花园中与它相会，每夜敞开身体等待他的到来……”

忏悔的“妇人”轻轻柔摘下面纱，血红的嘴角处勾起一抹邪恶的微笑，一条尖尖的长舌从犬齿中伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，像是在回味着猎物的味道，“她”说：“我的身体已不再洁净，灵魂被情欲玷污，我本该为此而感到羞愧，但我却欲罢不能……”

告解室的门锁在神父眼前锁死，康纳转过头，不出所料他看见窗格另一侧中的，是一双湛蓝的眼睛，那是属于那只魔鬼的眼睛。

恶魔的气息在窄小的空间中蔓延，人类肉眼所看不见的黑气从门缝、花窗……任何一处空隙中悄无声息的潜入进来，然后迅速的，它们从神父的袖口、衣领、袍脚钻入进去，贴着他光裸的脚踝向上攀援，神父手中的十字架落在了地上，而那“告解”还依旧在继续——

“我渴望被它抚摸，期待着它的进入，我的身体为他而变得敏感，流着淫荡的蜜汁等待着被魔鬼的精液灌满……”

那些看不见的东西带着地狱之火一般灼热的温度抚摸着这具身体的每一寸皮肤，它们肆无忌惮的把玩着神父的身体，蹂躏他娇嫩的乳首，包裹着神袍下的性器，甚至钻入到温润的后穴中擅自扩张起来。

“啊…住手！…走开……”

神父扭动起来，但却无法挣脱黑雾的束缚，神袍下的身体如同被千百只手玩弄着，而每一只都精准的抚摸在他各处敏感点上，更有丝丝缕缕的黑雾似有生命一般的钻入他性器顶端娇嫩的马眼中。

“不……”

神父几乎要哭了出来，却又倔强的咬着牙。

“我本该为此感到羞愧，但我的身体却背叛了我，我的蜜穴内开始流出水来，只有魔鬼的性具能将它堵住……”

“住口！你这个！恶魔！”

情潮开始蔓延，从肌肤浸透到内里，在被无形之物钻弄的隐密处泛滥成滑腻的春水……

被黑暗之力压制在椅子上的神父无法挣脱，若是夹紧双腿，只会令那东西的存在感更为明显，张开，又会让他看起来像个饥渴难耐的婊子，最终他只能咬牙切齿的瞪着眼前的虚空，那虚空中传来一声低沉的笑，随后一丝银发显露……

“是的，我是个恶魔。”魔鬼在他面前现了身，银发间双角似地狱岩火一样的红黑色，夜一般的翅膀展开来，遮住了窗格外透进来的微弱晨光，他俯身向前，凑近神父的耳边，他说：“但是你渴望我。”

“滚开！魔物！”

神父转过脸去不看他，但魔鬼毫不在意，他伸出舌头舔了舔神父的侧颈，那里有一个并不明显的印记，是魔鬼留下的，在他们第一次见面的时候，或者说，在神父第一次在他身下颤抖着哭泣的时候，当魔鬼的舌尖划过那里，神父全身都不能自抑的颤抖起来。

那个该死的耻辱标记，生成在他们相遇的第一夜，一个暴风雨的夜晚，当神父起身去关窗的时候，那只魔鬼就坐在窗棂上，抱着手舔着唇，电光中他看到一双湛蓝的眼睛。

“哦……新来的小神父啊……”他听见魔物低哑的笑着说：“正好我饿了。”

神父转身要去拿他的十字架和圣水，但那恶魔实在太强大了，他几乎完全没有还手之力，他的双腿被打开，魔鬼将可怕的肉刃插入到他未经人事的小穴中，一边狠狠的操弄着一边在他颈侧咬下这个淫记，从此后只要他想起，不…或者是只要魔鬼动了欲念，他的身体都会被这印记唤醒……

……

“我是受你的感召而来的，神父。昨夜你梦见了我……”

魔鬼挥了挥手，神父的裤子化为乌有，但他却留下了他的神袍，他喜欢这样，这能让小神父更加敏感和羞愤，人类害羞起来真是可爱极了！

魔鬼动了动手指，插入在后穴中和包裹着性器的黑雾开始一起蠕动起来，神父张开嘴发出急促无声的喘息，而魔鬼的大手也在此刻加入了进去，他抚摸着神父的脚踝将他黑袍掀开，故意很缓慢的将它们推上去，让神父亲眼看着自己衣袍下光裸白皙的身体被暴露在魔鬼的面前。

主啊，宽恕我.....

康纳闭上眼睛，不用看他也知道他的身体此刻有多淫乱，腿间被那些东西撑开一个流着水的小洞，胸前的乳首又红又肿的翘立着，但失去视觉后，感官因此而更加敏锐，他能清晰感受到魔鬼握着他脚踝的手掌是宽大的，厚实而有力，粗糙的皮肤下流淌着邪恶的温度，那双手抚着他的小腿往上，蛮横的将他双膝打开……

“跟我说说你梦见了什么？以至于……你在清晨叫着我的名字抚弄自己……”

恶魔探进湿漉漉的腿间，抚摸着人类火热的性器，大约是早晨“祷告的妇人”来得太匆忙，神父还没来得及仔细清洗身体，刚刚吐过精水的小东西还残留着几分腥膻气息，这自然逃不过恶魔的嗅觉，他很满意这味道，他当然也知道康纳在早晨做了什么，事实上，他们在梦里已经缠绵了一整夜，而当人类在红着脸醒来后眼神迷离的将手伸向下体时他正隐了身在一旁看着！

“闭嘴！魔鬼……”

康纳想要合拢腿，而恶魔粗长的尾巴绕过人类腿根，尾骨尖端强势的挤入那个被开发得湿漉漉的穴口，在紧窄的肠肉中灵活戳弄，粗糙滚烫的手还在揉弄着神父的乳尖，指端尖甲刮过柔嫩的小孔，像梦里一样，那里嫣红软熟得像蜜桃的尖，薄嫩嫩的蕴含着甜美汁水。

神父不愿意再开口，因为他不能说谎，但魔鬼替他说了出来，他说：“你梦见与一只魔物交媾，让恶魔的性器插到你不再圣洁的身体里去，你梦见被一只魔物操弄到泻身，你梦见你求着这只魔物将精液射到你的肚子里来……就像现在这样……”

恶魔拉开神父的双腿狠狠顶了进去。

“不……”

康纳仰起头发出颤抖的哀求，他不敢高声，甚至不敢太大幅度的挣扎，今天是礼拜日，早起祷告的人们已陆陆续续进入了教堂，三三两两在长椅上交谈着等待神父带领他们聆听主的圣言，但却无人知道他们的神父正在咫尺之遥的告解室中被一只魔物侵犯。

这让魔鬼感到心情甚好，他并未给神父多的适应时间，挺动和抽插很快变得强烈，康纳抬手捂住自己的嘴，不让呻吟和抽泣溢出来，但魔鬼将他的手拿开，低下头恶意的撬入那双湿热柔润的唇，捕食神父滑软的舌头。

“你猜他们会不会听到？庄严的神父正在一只魔物的身下被操到流水…看看你都湿成什么样子了…？你甜美又淫荡的气味会被他们嗅到吗？”

魔鬼咬着神父的耳垂说到，故意狠狠的抽送了十几下，粗壮的大腿撞击着神父被拍打得发红的臀肉，黏腻淫糜的水声和肉体拍打的声音显得更加明显，神父仰起头咬着自己的手指不让自己叫出来，其实魔鬼当然不会让愚蠢的凡人们分享到他的快乐，但他十分喜欢看小神父慌乱的样子，尤其是惊慌得连那里面都收紧了的样子，这让他舒服极了，得意的将神父的腿架在肩上，擒着人类纤瘦的腰就是一阵毫不留情的抽送。

“不要…滚开！嗯、哈啊…从我身体里…出去……”

康纳在这波攻势下浑身战栗，胀满的酸痛感传遍了他的四肢百骸，让他不由得红着眼圈眼泪不停的落下，魔鬼舔走了那些晶莹的水滴，甚至还满意的咂咂嘴。

“你知道我不会的。”他得意的说，“而且你明明很喜欢，你那里吸得好紧，痉挛起来就像你刚开苞的时候！”

说着他又顶弄了好几下，眯眼赞叹着像是想起了处子圣洁甜美的滋味。

“闭嘴！我、……我总有一天、啊…总有有一天会净化你！”

神父抽抽嗒嗒的咒骂着，但身体却因为快感而流出更多水来，甚至滴滴答答的在他的神袍上晕染出一片淫靡的深色痕迹来。

“哦，那么，是哪一天呢？是你为我诞下小魔物的那一天吗？神父……”

恶魔狞笑着，手掌抚在了神父的小腹上，藏在宽大神袍下的小腹有一个并不易察觉的凸起。

神父咬着唇发出细微的呜咽，随着顶弄，肚子里那个沉睡着小东西也有了些活动的迹象，在它父亲的手掌下轻微蠕动着。

“你的信徒们知道吗？他们能想象到圣洁的神父腹中怀着魔鬼的种子吗？”

魔鬼一边愉快的挺动着一边抚弄着神父光滑柔软的腹部，这里已经若隐若现的浮出黑色的淫纹来，随着交媾的挺动，繁杂的纹路在人类泛起潮红的皮肤上越来越明显的蔓延开，围绕着那个浅浅的弧度勾勒出漂亮的线条，最后在人类的尾椎出缠绕出恶魔尾尖交缠的图案。

“这小家伙很快会醒来，它会长得很快，你藏不住的，康纳，有一天你得大着肚子去主持弥撒的时候你该怎么跟那些羔羊们解释？嗯？”

魔鬼不太明白康纳为什么会留下这个孩子，虽然他也不太明白自己为什么会执意想要在这个人类腹中种下他的后代，当然不是为了侮辱，魔鬼不会拿自己的后代做这种事，也不是一时兴起，他已经几百岁了，他不会这么冲动，但他就是很喜欢这个人类，甚至希望这小家伙能给他生个孩子。

曾经他以为倔强的小神父一定会弄掉这个让他耻辱的小东西，当然他不会允许他这么做，一开始恶魔使了些小手段防止神父想要打掉胎儿或者自杀，但后来他发现这些小手段都没用上，神父并没有要弄掉这个孩子的打算，偶尔还会抚着肚子茫然的站在窗口，甚至在使用圣水时也变得更加小心翼翼。

我的孩子才没那么脆弱呢，恶魔得意洋洋的想着，他猜想也许神父不愿意亲手杀死任何还未沾上世间罪恶的“无辜”生命，又或者……他真的愿意为我诞下后代？

这想法令魔鬼十分愉悦，他双手推挤着神父的双乳，低下头去舔咬人类嫩红熟软的乳首，好像那里吮一吮便会流出甘甜的汁液，被叼咬着弱点的人类像小兽一样发出带着哭腔的哼吟，这让魔鬼再也按耐不住，他重重的顶了几下，狰狞灼热的头端正顶在神父腹中那个敏感的腔口上，康纳仰起头，带着鼻音急促的哼了出来，出于本能他伸手护住小腹，他身前的性器再一次开始小幅度抽搐跳动起来，然而他睡梦中已经射过一次，清晨是又自亵过一次，此刻已是什么都射不出了，只能痉挛着一抽一抽的吐出些稀薄的清液来。

魔鬼从包裹着他猛然收缩吸紧的内壁中感受到了神父的状态，满意的将眼神都迷离起来的人类搂在怀里，压着神父的腰猛烈的抽送了数十下……

“不！等等…别再射进去…”

被下身突然更加明显的酸痛感从高潮余韵中唤醒，神父察觉到了身体中那根凶器弹动着再一次胀大，他知道会将发生什么，顾不得响动拼命挣扎起来。

但魔鬼缚住了他的全身。

“呵呵，怎么可能……”

银发的魔物咧了咧嘴，擒住神父的双腿重重的深插进去……

今天的弥撒开始得晚了几分钟，在人们纷纷议论从不迟到的神父怎么还未出现时，一个裹着黑纱的妇人从告解室一侧走了出来，她低垂着眼走出教堂，面巾遮住了她的脸，人们只看到她银色的发丝和湛蓝的双目。

“哦，原来是这样。”

在人们好奇的猜测着那妇人忏悔的秘密时，他们的神父从告解室中走了出来，他手握十字，缓慢而端庄的走上圣坛，眼眶微红，蜜棕色的眼里尙带着泪痕。

“仁慈的神父……”

“他一定在悲怜那妇人的遭遇……”

“他会带领她得到主的赦免！”

信徒们窃窃私语着，赞美着他们虔诚善良的神父，却无人知道，神父的黑袍下正缓缓的流出白浊……


End file.
